Only Forever
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: "He estado pensando en el futuro y en el ahora. Sé que tú y yo estaremos juntos, pero no sé cómo." Sin saberlo realmente, habían estado esperado por conocerse.


**Summary:** "He estado pensando en el futuro y en el ahora. Sé que tu y yo estaremos juntos, pero no sé cómo." Sin saberlo realmente, ella ha esperado por él, y seguirá esperando…  
.

 **Only Forever**

* * *

La chica frente a él le miraba con expectativa y nerviosismo. Sasuke estaba incómodo. La chica era linda, suponía, pero no era quien él había esperado.

Estúpidamente, había pedido a Suigetsu le invitará a esta chica para que él se acercara a aquella sexy mujer, pero erróneamente, su amigo había malentendido y se había llevado lejos a la rubia que Sasuke había querido.

Frente a él, una heroína shoujo de cabello rosa y manos temblorosas, cuyos ojos no dejaban de moverse alrededor, era su actual compañía.

De ser cruel el joven habría caminado en un instante, dejándola ahí plantada.

Pero dado que él había cometido el error de pedirle algo al idiota de Suigetsu, y dado que no había otras chicas lo suficientemente atractivas como la rubia de cabello largo que había atrapado su atención, se rindió a la compañía de la pelirosa.

"Lamento eso, sé que tú querías estar con Ino en lugar de mí." Su voz era suave, su tono de seda delicado y cálido.

Sasuke no negó lo que ella dijo, pero en cambio le observó con un poco de detenimiento, ojos grandes y labios redondos, su cara redonda y su excéntrico cabello. Su nariz fina, pómulos poco marcados y frente amplia. Ella podría ser considerada bonita, algo común, y aun así, había algo en ella que no terminaba de encajar para él.

Está chica‒Sakura, se había presentado ella‒ estaba presentado su residencia, era doctora, y ese hecho levantó el interés en él. Cualquiera creía con solo verla que era maestra de infantes, o incluso chef. Porque ante él una joven nerviosa e insegura no portaba el aura de alguien capacitado como un médico.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Porque durante esa hora ella no había parado de hablar, tratando de llenar el incómodo silencio entre este apuesto‒demasiado apuesto como el infierno‒ y poco amigable joven. Él exudaba refinamiento y seguridad, algo que sin duda le atrajo, pero fue su desenvolvimiento con las palabras, eran pocas pero precisas y certeras, que le arrullaban y centraban su atención a él.

"Estoy en mi segundo año como policía."

 _Ah_ , debía suponer que él era la clase de personas que no temían a los riesgos, un poco extraño, Ino había creído que él era de los que buscan fama y dinero.

Mientras más avanzaba el reloj, Sasuke se adentraba más a la charla con Sakura. Al principio le pareció irritante su inseguridad, pero notó con cierto gusto, que ella era la clase de chica que siempre tiene un tema de conversación, además de bases sólidas y conocimiento general. En realidad, hablar con Sakura era interesante.

Y cuando ella dio el último trago a su bebida, él se levantó, ofreciendo ir por más.

"No planeas embriagarme y sacar provecho, ¿verdad?" Medio broma, medio advertencia. Y en su mente hubo el pequeñísimo pensamiento y espera que él sonriera con galantería y le propusiera algo indebido. Claro que la respuesta real de Sasuke fue un bufido y una negación de su cabeza.

"No necesito trucos tan bajos."

Era cierto, sabía ella con bastante seguridad, pues si él lo insinuara, cualquier sería gustosa de saltar hacia él, incluso ella.

Aprovechando su ausencia, la pelirosa caminó al baño. Entre luces intermitentes y el reducido espacio, enfocó su vista en su reflejo. Piel pálida y ojeras profundas, cabello descuidado y su ropa nada resaltante. Porque a pesar de decir que no le importaba el aspecto físico, no podía dejar de ser consciente de que no lucía atrayente para nada. Mordiendo su labio, trató de pensar en algo para mejorar su aspecto. Su suéter era demasiado grande, no sólo cubría su torso, sino gran parte de sus muslos. Optó por retirarlo, dejando solo la ligera blusa blanca de tirantes. Casi podía ver su sujetador detrás de esta, y dejaba expuesto gran parte de su cuerpo. Le incomodaba ver sus hombros descubiertos o su poco pecho. Aun así, buscó ente su bolso y sacó un labial barato, pintando sus labios y resaltando algo de color en su pálida cara.

Sosteniendo su mirada en el espejo, no pudo evitar pensar en cuan estúpido era esto, tratando de atraer, al menos por unos segundos, a un chico inalcanzable. Claro que Sasuke querría estar con alguien como Ino; ella que lucía salida de esos video de maquillaje y ropa de moda en Instagram, ella con un cuerpo perfecto y un atractivo sexual. En cambio, ese joven estaba disfrutando una charla con ella. Enserio, así o más doloroso.

Cuando salió del baño y se encaminó hasta el lugar de su acompañante con un poco de expectativa y esperanza, lo encontró. A decir verdad, no le sorprendió verlo ocupado con alguien más. La chica no podría ser relevante, atractiva pero usual, aun así con mejores atributos que Sakura. Una vez más, inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de proteger su cuerpo de la vista. Sasuke y su acompañante no notaron su presencia, fue hasta que ella tocó el hombro del joven que ambos le miraron.

Sin emoción alguna de dolor o vergüenza, ella elevó un hombro, y ofreció un _gracias_ como despedida.

"Debo irme." No Dijo más, no necesitaba hacerse la ofendida o sufrida. Solo caminaría hasta afuera del bar, tomaría un taxi y le mandaría un mensaje a Ino.

"Gracias por la bebida." El contacto visual con él se rompió hasta que ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

Con su cara en elevada, lo más que pudo, mirando sin expresión alguna el lugar que la rodeaba, mantenía su mente en blanco, no reconociendo el golpe de ego que volvía a sufrir. No importaba, hombres apuestos vienen y van, no eran su prioridad.

Afuera hacía bastante frío. Un aire muy seco en esa noche iluminada por una enorme luna pálida. Era un bonito paisaje, y Sakura sólo quería estar en casa. Había vuelto a colocar su suéter en ella, y sin mucha delicadeza quitó el labial de su boca con la manga de su suéter verde. Sentía su cabello revuelto pero ni así trató de acomodarlo con sus dedos. De brazos cruzados, esperaba en la banqueta el ver algún taxi para irse de ahí.

Fue una mano pesada sobre su hombro que logró atraerla a la realidad. Su estómago se hincó y su pulso se aceleró, el temor a un mal ante ella expuesta de noche era una reacción natural. El respingo que dio y la sensación de frío en su cuerpo le dolieron.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Sasuke lucía avergonzado por haberla asustado.

Sakura no disimuló el desagrado por esa acción, su corazón casi se detiene.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso." Medio seseo, aun sosteniendo sus manos contra su pecho. Le miro de lado unos segundos, luego regresó su atención a la calle. Sasuke, con las manos en sus bolsillos, estuvo de pie a su lado.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" Mirándolo de reojo, él lucía desinteresado, como si no le acabara de ofrecer talcosa a una desconocida.

¿Sería él, también, el tipo de chico que no le interesa a quien se coje? Siempre y cuando tenga piernas, busto y donde meterla, ¿era él así? _Lástima que no tengo busto_ , pensó con humor negro, o no tenía el necesario para hacerla " _hermosa_ "

"Podrías raptarme. O violarme." Hablo sin filtro ni mucha vergüenza. Esa la dejo luego de unas copas y un ego lastimado.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, irritado por sus comentarios.

"Claro, por eso te lo ofrecí e lugar de tomarte a la fuerza." Ella elevó sus hombros, sin una réplica interesante. "¿Vamos?" No la miraba, su atención estaba en el sin número de luces frente a ellos que la cuidad daba.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, buscando lo que Sakura había asumido sería un carro carísimo o algún modelo que nunca reconocería. Lo cierto era que su auto era uno muy simple y sin el aspecto de película que ella había esperado.

"¿Decepcionada?" no se le pasó la reacción de sus ojos, y secretamente, le fue algo divertido.

"Sorprendida."

Subió en él en cuanto escuchó el bajar del seguro. Por dentro era cómodo, más no menos frío. "¿Te importaría encender la calefacción?" Le pidió después de darle indicaciones de su dirección.

En cuanto el aire tibio inundó el lugar, Sakura soltó un suspiro. Odiaba el invierno, el frío y seco invierno que le obligaba a usar ropa extra, aquel que se adhería a su piel y le resecaba sus manos, le provocaba dolor en los huesos y calambres en las piernas. Todo un día de fatiga, debía de estar dormida en su cama, pero Ino había llegado por ella luego de su turno en el hospital, había sido una perra desconsiderada al ir toda arreglada y luciendo espectacular, arrastrando a Sakura a un bar concurrido, sin al menos dejarla llegar a su casa y ducharse.

Pero ahora, ella estaba yendo a casa con este bello hombre que Ino había marcado como suyo en cuanto lo vio. No era como que Sasuke estuviera interesado en Sakura, eso lo entendía ella, sino que al contrario, suponía ella que él la llevaba a casa para así obtener el número y más información de la rubia que había captado su atención.

El trayecto fue silencioso, cada kilómetro recorrido una tensión por hablar, por hacer algo se iba acumulando. Eran sus expectativas, las de ella, pues no negaría la atracción sexual que Sasuke desprendía.

"Aquí está bien." Señaló un conjunto de edificios, su hogar entre ellos. Sasuke apagó el motor del carro y ella desabrochó su cinturón, dispuesta a darle las gracias, y el número de Ino si se lo pedía. Se giró hacia él.

Le desequilibró un poco, encontrar sus penetrantes y oscuros ojos ya en ella. Su mirada era intensa, y toda pregunta o comentario sabiondo de ella se borró, o al menos _casi_.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" Poco le importó que su voz sonara como el graznar de un pato, pero es que su mete no dejaba de crear estúpidas expectativas.

"Hay algo en ti..." más como si hablara consigo mismo, pues ella no podría saber a qué se refería "algo que no termina de encajar contigo."

Claro, porque era Sakura, la rara de cabello rosa sin nada más relevante. Y sin saber realmente porque, el susurro de su ropa al deslizarse, acercándose a ella, la frialdad de su mano en su mandíbula, levantando chispas inesperadas y el impacto de sus labios finos, bruscos sobre los de ella era demasiado para razonar.

En algún momento su propia mano se posó sobre la de él, y mientras movía sin saber realmente sus labios, aceptando su lengua dentro de ella, y cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, Sakura se dejó llevar.

El resoplido del aire que ambos expulsaban, el tentador movimiento de su boca en ella, la fuerza con la que se movía, y el rápido latir de su corazón eran demasiado.

Su mente se iba, su cuerpo se movía solo y el tiempo se detenía.

Cuando el beso terminó, abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo. Entrecerrados, viendo directamente a la oscuridad sin fin de los ojos de Sasuke y preguntando silenciosamente que había sido eso, esperando un rechazo, una respuesta cretina por su parte.

Ella mordió su labio, hinchado y brillante por su saliva. Sasuke veía en ella, buscaba la repuesta al enigma que era. Sus rasgos no eran sensuales o exóticos, sus labios redondos, ahora hinchados se veían más atractivos que hace un rato en el bar. Sus ojos brillantes lucían oscuros ante la poca luz y los deseos carnales, su piel demasiado suave, su pequeña nariz rozando con la de él...

Había algo en esta chica simple que no terminaba de encajar. En ella había un atractivo, más que uno visual y físico. Le había hecho pensar y cuestionarse a sí mismo; ¿Qué habían en ella de interesante para que el la siguiera luego de salir del bar? Para ofrecerse a llevarla, porque no había planeado esto, ni más que otra cosa que dejarla en su casa. Pero fue el verla de nuevo, queriendo saber que podría tener de especial... su mente se desconectó y sus labios a estaba sobre ella.

No entendía, su mente no razonaba y era solo su cuerpo el que demandaba atención.

Más.

Lo único que su mente registraba era que al besarla, la imagen de ella le había dado una proyección de seducción y deseo… y siendo honesto, Sasuke quería ver cuán intenso, cuan diferente, cuán extraordinaria podría ser ella si él tocaba más.

"Creí que era Ino quien te atraía." Sus labios se abrieron con suavidad, y él miró con detenimiento cada movimiento de esta.

Él podría decirle, que había decidió buscar algo más profundo que una belleza física, no la clase que todo mundo logra captar y adorar. Que estando ahí, apenas siendo iluminados por las luces de las calles, viéndola a ella con algo más que sus ojos, con su cuerpo, y cayendo en la cuenta que, Sakura era en realidad, atractiva.

En su lugar, su mano se enterró en su cabello llamativo, atrayendo su rostro al de él, y saboreando el dulce y tóxico néctar que se llega a conocer sólo probando de sus labios.

El beso se profundizó, sus movimientos a punto de ser desesperados, sus manos delicadas en su cuello, en sus piernas, sus labios insistentes en probar su boca, su barbilla, su cuello, sus dedos picaba por sentir la piel que si suéter protegía, esa que apenas si tuvo un segundo para observar, esa que su mente reproducía como una película y debía sentir.

Y fue cuando su boca mordió ligeramente un punto entre su cuello y su hombro, que ella soltó un gemido. Ese sonido fue un aumento en la presión del aire, la tensión se volvió calurosa e innegable.

Apretó su cintura con su mano, temiendo clavar sus dedos en ella, descanso su rostro entre su cuello, inhalando de ella. Podía escuchar el pulular de sus alientos, sentir la carrera de sus pulsos, y poco a poco el calor en el ambiente cesó.

Demasiado consciente de lo que acababa de suceder, y algo decepcionada de que terminara, espero a que él se separara de ella. ¿Qué le diría? No sabía, tal vez nada. Tal vez se comporte indiferente y ella salga. Sería lo mejor si terminara rápido y se alejara.

Pero los dedos de él se entrelazaron con los de ella, sus ojos seguían mostrando el deseo de hace un momento, sino es que mayor, y cuando él le pidió a ella subir a su casa, entre su garganta seca, y su palpitante cuerpo, asintió.

..

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Aquí está el borrador de una historia que escribí una noche, sin título hasta hoy, sin mucha idea ni razón de ser. Mis amigas me pidieron que lo suba, no quería porque siento que se irá a hiatus de inmediato. Como sea, ellas me han ayudado con algunas ideas, veamos cómo se desarrolla.

Siendo sincera, esperaba traer cualquier otro borrador en lugar de este, pero significaría mucho para mi si lo leen, y claro de paso, un lindo rw para alimentar mi alma de escritora que está entrando en crisis existencial.


End file.
